Das spitze Ende (Episode)
"Das spitze Ende" (im Original: "The Pointy End") ist die achte Episode der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die achte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Daniel Minahan. Das Drehbuch verfasste George R. R. Martin. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 5. Juni 2011 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 21. Dezember 2011 auf Sky. Inhalt Ned Stark sitzt als Gefangener im Verlies der Hofburg und wird des Verrats an König Joffrey beschuldigt. Seine Tochter Arya hat ihren Häschern entkommen können, doch ihre Schwester Sansa wird als Geisel gehalten. Sansa soll in einem Brief an ihren Bruder Robb schreiben, dass er in die Hauptstadt kommen und seinen Lehenseid leisten soll. Stattdessen schart Robb die Verbündeten seines Vaters um sich und zieht in den Krieg, um Ned zu befreien. Catelyn Stark bittet ihre Schwester Lysa Arryn vergeblich um militärische Hilfe und stößt schließlich zu Robbs Truppen. Tyrion Lennister verbündet sich mit den Hügelvölkern des Tals von Arryn und verspricht den dort lebenden Stämmen eine reiche Belohnung, wenn sie ihn zu seinem Vater Tywin begleiten würden. Jon Schnee und die Männer der Nachtwache müssen erfahren, dass die Legende von den weißen Wanderern Realität ist. Nachdem Daenerys miterlebt, wie die Dothraki ein friedliches Dorf überfallen und welches Schicksal die Überlebenden erwartet, trifft sie eine Entscheidung … : Text: RTL II Handlung In Königsmund thumb|300px|Syrio Forel verteidigt Arya Stark Arya hat Schwertkampf-Training bei Syrio Forel, während die Lennisterwachen die wenigen Männer der Starks töten. Sansa und Septa Mordane unterhalten sich gerade, als sie plötzlich Kampfschreie hören. Die Septa schickt Sansa in ihr Zimmer und Sansa eilt davon. Dann stellt sie sich den Lennisterwachen in den Weg. Syrio entwaffnet derweil Arya und erklärt ihr, dass sie besser hinsehen müsse. Dann betritt Ser Meryn Trant mit einigen Lennistermännern das Gewölbe und Syrio hält sie auf, während Arya zu ihrem Vater flieht. Als sie im Turm der Hand Kampfschreie hört, wählt sie einen anderen Weg. Sansa läuft währenddessen genau in die Arme von Sandor Clegane, welcher von Cersei geschickt worden ist. Arya entdeckt draußen die toten Starkleute sowie ihre Truhe, in der Nadel gewesen ist. Gerade als sie das Schwert findet, kommt ein Junge dazu, der sie zur Königin bringen will. Sie tötet ihn jedoch und flieht. Eddard sitzt in den Schwarzen Zellen, als Varys ihn besucht. Er gibt ihm Wasser. Varys erklärt Eddard die Lage und den Grund, weshalb er ihm nicht geholfen habe. Er meint, dass er niemandem, außer dem Reich, diene. thumb|300px|Sansa muss ihre Treue beweisen. Sansa steht vor Pycelle, Varys, Kleinfinger und Cersei. Um ihre Loyalität zu beweisen, muss Sansa ihrem Bruder Robb und ihrer Mutter Catelyn einen Brief schicken. Sie soll ihrem Bruder schreiben, dass er nach Königsmund kommen solle, um Joffrey die Treue zu schwören. Auf Sansas Nachfrage, was mit ihrem Vater geschehen werde, antwortet Cersei, dass es auf ihren Bruder und auf sie selbst ankomme. thumb|300px|Joffrey hört sich Sansas Bitte an. Sansa betritt den Thronsaal während einer Sitzung. Janos Slynt wird zum Ritter geschlagen und Tywin ersetzt Eddard als Hand des Königs. Cersei entlässt Barristan Selmy aus seinem Dienst als Kommandant der Königsgarde und will Jaime an seine Stelle setzen. Selmy verlässt erzürnt den Raum und nimmt die Burg und die Diener, die ihm angeboten worden sind, nicht an. Dann tritt Sansa vor und bittet um Gnade für ihren Vater. Joffrey meint, dass es nur Gnade für ihn geben könne, wenn er ihn, Joffrey, als wahren König anerkenne und seine Sünden zugebe. An der Mauer thumb|300px|Jeor Mormont hält den Brief von Sansa in den Händen. Die Nachtwache hat wegen der Hand, die Geist angeschleppt hat, die Leichen gefunden und Jeor identifiziert die eine als Othor. Die andere ist Jafer Blumen, welchem die Hand fehlt. Es sind beides Männer, die mit Benjen Stark auf Patrouille geritten waren. Sam wundert sich, weshalb die Leichen, die offensichtlich schon lange tot sind, nicht faulen und deshalb will Jeor sie erstmal nicht verbrennen. Aemon soll die Leichen untersuchen. Dann wird Jeor zu Aemons Kammer gerufen, da dieser einen Brief aus Königsmund erhalten hat. Als Jeor den Brief in seiner Kammer liest, betritt Jon das Zimmer. Jeor berichtet ihm, dass Robert tot sei und sein Vater des Verrats angeklagt werde. Jon ist darüber erzürnt. Sam, Pyp, Grenn und Jon arbeiten in einem Haus. Dann kommt Allisar Thorn herein und verhöhnt Jon, da sein Vater ein "Verräter" sei. Jon will mit einem Messer auf Allisar losgehen, doch er wird von Grenn und Pyp aufgehalten. Jeor hat alles mitbekommen und bestraft Jon mit Stubenarrest. Nachts weckt Geist Jon auf, weil dieser hysterisch gegen die Zimmertür kratzt. Er öffnet die Tür und der Schattenwolf rennt zur Tür des Lord Kommandanten. Jon befiehlt ihm, dort zu warten, während er den Raum betritt. Er zieht sein Schwert und wird sogleich von Othor, einem der Toten, angegriffen. Jon schlägt ihm den Arm ab und sticht ihm durch den Bauch. Othor stürzt zu Boden, Jeor kommt mit einer Fackel ins Zimmer und Jon wirft diese sofort auf Othor. Dieser ist nämlich bereits wieder aufgestanden und hat Jeor angreifen wollen. Der Wiedergänger verbrennt und steht kein weiteres Mal auf. 300px|thumb|Sam erzählt von den Weißen Wanderern Umkreist von einigen Nachtwachen, darunter Pyp, Sam, Rast, Grenn und Jon, werden Othor und Jafer Blumen verbrannt. Sam erklärt, dass sie zurückgekommen und ihre Augen blau geworden seien, weil sie von Weißen Wanderern berührt worden wären, und dass sie nur das Feuer aufhalten könne. Auf die Nachfrage, woher er das wisse, antwortet Sam, dass er es in einem alten Buch gelesen habe. Außerdem erklärt er, dass die Weißen Wanderer seit tausenden von Jahren im Eis schlafen und wenn sie aufwachen, muss die Mauer hoch genug sein, um den Süden dahinter zu schützen. Auf Winterfell thumb|300px|Robb entschließt sich, in den Krieg zu ziehen. Robb liest den Brief. Luwin erkennt, dass das die Worte der Königin sind. Robb meint, dass er, wie befohlen, nach Königsmund reiten werde, aber mit einem Heer. Luwin soll alle Männer zu den Waffen rufen. Als nur noch Theon im Raum ist, unterhält er sich mit ihm. thumb|300px|Großjon Umber ist von Robbs Zähigkeit beeindruckt. Robb speist mit einigen seiner Männer und Großjon Umber verlangt, dass er die Vorhut im bevorstehen Kampf führt. Doch Robb will, das Galbart Glauer die Vorhut führt. Das passt Umber überhaupt nicht, und er droht damit, nach Hause zu reisen, wenn er sie nicht führen dürfe. Robb droht damit, ihn nach dem Krieg einen Besuch abzustatten und ihn als Eidbrüchigen zu erhängen. Großjon zieht sein Schwert, weil er sich nicht von einem Jungen beleidigen lassen will. Doch Grauwind schnellt hervor und beißt ihm einige Finger ab. Großjon ist dadurch zurechtgewiesen und gibt mit einem scherzverzehrtem Gesicht und einem selbstironischem Kommentar nach. Wenig später weckt Robb Bran, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden, da er nach Süden reisen will. Bran will eigentlich mitkommen, doch Robb meint, dass immer ein Stark auf Winterfell sein müsse. Dann verlässt er ihn. Plötzlich kommt Rickon in sein Zimmer und äußert seine Befürchtung, dass niemand zurückkehren werde. Am Tag darauf betet Bran zu den Alten Göttern, als Osha in den Götterhain kommt und sich mit ihm unterhält. Nach einer Unterbrechung durch Hodor erzählt Osha ihm, dass sie versucht habe, Robb dazu zu bringen, in den Norden zu reisen, nicht in den Süden. Catelyn und Rodrik Cassel erreichen Robbs Feldlager und Lady Stark unterbricht ihn in einem Gespräch mit den wichtigsten Offizieren. Die anderen verlassen das Zelt und Catelyn unterhält sich allein mit Robb. Catelyn wünscht, dass sie ihn zurück nach Winterfell schicken könnte. Robb erzählt ihr sogleich vom Brief von Sansa, Catelyn merkt ebenso schnell wie Luwin, dass es eigentlich ein Brief der Königin ist. Catelyn gibt zu, dass es ihre einzige Hoffnung ist, die Lennisters im Felde zu besiegen. thumb|300px|Robb schmiedet mit seinen Offizieren Kriegspläne. Rodrik erklärt in einer Kriegsversammlung, dass die Kundschafter melden, dass Tywin gen Norden zieht. Nach einigen Ideen schlägt Robb vor, dass sie so oder so die Eng überqueren müssen, wozu sie über Walder Freys Brücke müssen. Dann kommen plötzlich zwei Soldaten mit einem Späher der Lennisters in den Armen ins Zelt, und Robb sagt zu ihm, dass er Tywin berichten solle, dass 20.000 Nordmänner gen Süden reiten, um ihn anzugreifen. Dann lassen sie ihn laufen. Im Tal von Arryn 300px|thumb|Lysa Arryn rechtfertigt sich. Catelyn eilt zu ihrer Schwester und ist darüber erzürnt, dass sie ihr nicht eher gesagt habe, dass ihr Mann des Verrats angeklagt werde und ihr Sohn in den Krieg ziehen wolle. Sie verlangt auch ihre Unterstützung im kommenden Krieg, doch Lysa lehnt dies ab, da sonst niemand ihren Sohn beschützen könne. Sie will sich also nicht in dem Krieg einmischen; die Ritter bleiben im Grünen Tal. thumb|300px|Shagga stellt sich vor. Tyrion reist mit Bronn durch das Grüne Tal. Tyrion stellt fest, dass Bronn nur bei ihm bleibt, weil er weiß, dass er für seine Taten belohnt wird. Nachts merkt Bronn, dass sie von Bergvölkern eingekreist worden sind. Er weckt Tyrion und die Männer treten vor. Shagga spricht für die Männer und erklärt ihnen, dass er sie töten werde. Doch Tyrion verspricht ihnen, dass sie reich belohnt werden, wenn sie sie durch das Tal führen. Er verspricht den Gegnern auch, ihnen das Tal von Arryn zu schenken. In den Flusslanden thumb|300px|Tywin erfährt, dass Robb losmarschiert. Tyrion erreicht unterdessen, zusammen mit den Bergstämmen, das Feldlager seines Vaters. Im Zelt stellt Tyrion Tywin zuerst seine Begleiter vor: Shagga, Timett, Chella sowie Bronn. Tywin erfährt auch, dass Tyrion den Bergvölkern Ausrüstung versprochen habe, als ein Späher berichtet, dass die Nordmänner die Eng überschritten hätten und sie demnächst angreifen wollen. Tywin will ihnen entgegenreiten und Kevan solle Jaime benachrichtigen. Er meint zu den Bergvölkern, dass sie mit ihnen reiten sollen, dann bekommen sie noch mehr, als ihnen versprochen worden sei. Shagga stimmt zu, wenn Tyrion an ihrer Seite kämpft, was Tywin erlaubt. In Essos 300px|thumb|Mago fordert Khal Drogo heraus. Die Dothraki plündern ein Dorf und werfen die Leichen auf einen Haufen. Außerdem versklaven sie viele Leute und Kinder. Dann sieht Daenerys, wie Mago einer Frau große Schmerzen bereitet. Sie verhindert dies und bringt die Frau und auch die anderen zu Khal Drogo. Mago ist schon vor Ort und schimpft über Daenerys, weil sie ihm seine Beute weggenommen habe. Daenerys gibt dies vor Drogo zu. Mago will nicht von einer Frau befehligt werden, doch Daenerys meint, sie sei die Khaleesi und sie befehlige ihn. Drogo ist stolz, dass seine Frau so wild wird. Doch Mago wird zornig und will Drogo töten. Drogo lässt ihn nicht von seinen Blutreitern töten, sondern will ihn selbst töten. Am Anfang des Kampfes verwundet Mago Drogo an der Brust. Drogo lässt all seine Waffen fallen und nähert sich ihm unglaublich geschickt, dann tötet er ihn brutal. Daenerys hat Angst um die Wunde von Drogo und will, dass sie jemand pflegt. Die Frau (Mirri Maz Duur), die zuvor von Daenerys gerettet worden ist, erklärt sich bereit, ihm zu helfen und tut dies dann auch. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Vayon Pool *Ser Meryn Trant *Othor *Jafer Blumen *Shagga *Mirri Maz Duur *Lord Großjon Umber *Lord Galbart Glauer *Lady Maegen Mormont *Timett *Chella *Ser Kevan Lennister *Ser Aron Santagar *Ser Gyles Rosby Tode *Septa Mordane - von Lennister-Wachen getötet *Vayon Pool - von Lennister-Wachen getötet *Syrio Forel - angeblich getötet von Meryn Trant *Stalljunge - getötet von Arya Stark *mind. 5 Stark-Wachen *Mago - Kehle herausgerissen von Drogo *mind. 14 Dorfbewohner *Othor - von Jon verbrannt, später von den Brüdern der Nachtwache verbrannt *Jafer Blumen - von den Brüdern der Nachtwache verbrannt Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Sean Bean als Lord Eddard Stark * Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey als Königin-Regentin Cersei Lennister * Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont * Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee * Richard Madden als Robb Stark * Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams als Arya Stark * Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud * Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson als König Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister Weitere Hauptbesetzung * Jason Momoa als Khal Drogo Nebenbesetzung *Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin *Conleth Hill als Varys *Jerome Flynn als Bronn *James Cosmo als Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont *Owen Teale als Ser Allisar Thorn *Ron Donachie als Ser Rodrik Cassel *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister *Ian McElhinney als Lord-Kommandant Barristan Selmy *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Miltos Yerolemou als Syrio Forel *Kate Dickie als Lady Lysa Arryn *Dominic Carter als Janos Slynt *Natalia Tena als Osha *Susan Brown als Septa Mordane *Clive Mantle als Lord Großjon Umber *Mark Stanley als Grenn *Josef Altin als Pypar *Luke McEwan als Rast *Mark Lewis Jones als Shagga *Mia Soteriou als Mirri Maz Duur *Amrita Acharia als Irri *Roxanne McKee als Doreah *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Elyes Gabel als Rakharo *Dar Salim als Qotho *Robert Sterne als Königlicher Haushofmeister *Ian Gelder als Ser Kevan Lennister *Lino Facioli als Lord Robin Arryn *Art Parkinson als Rickon Stark *Ian Beattie als Ser Meryn Trant *Simon Stewart als Lennister-Bote *Matthew Scurfield als Vayon Pool *Frank O'Sullivan als Bote der Nachtwache *Brian Fortune als Othell Yarwyck *Chris Gallagher als Lennister-Späher *Rick Burn als Stark-Wache *Hugo Culverhouse als Stalljunge Stunt-Darsteller *Ivailo Dimitrov als Mago Nicht im Abspann genannt *Mark Coney als Lord Galbart Glauer *Elizabeth Barrett als Lady Maegen Mormont *Dennis McKeever als Offizier der Nachtwache 2 *Tobias Winter als Timett *Natalie Lee als Chella *Unbekannt als Jafer Blumen *Unbekannt als Othor *Unbekannt als Cohollo *Unbekannt als Haggo *Unbekannt als Gyles Rosby *Unbekannt als Aron Santagar *Unbekannt als Preston Grünfeld *Unbekannt als Arys Eichenherz *Unbekannt als Boros Blount *Unbekannt als Mandon Moor Anmerkungen *In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 16 von 19 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung auf. *Jason Momoa wird als "Also Starring" (Gaststar) am Ende der Besetzungsliste im Abspann aufgeführt. Trivia *Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich auf die Redewendung "Durchbohr sie mit dem spitzen Ende", die Jon Arya gegenüber in der Episode "Der Königsweg" gegenüber äußert und auch Ned erzählt. Arya tötet hier mit "dem spitzen Ende" ihrer Klinge Nadel einen Stalljungen, als sie sich verteidigen will. *Es ist die erste der vier Episoden die von George R.R. Martin, dem Autor der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, geschrieben wurde. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie :Hauptartikel: Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *In den Büchern ist es Sansa, die Cersei von Eddards Plänen erzählt und über ihre Heimreise nach Winterfell informiert. Eddard hatte ihr verweigert Prinz Joffrey vor ihrer Abreise noch einmal sehen zu dürfen. Sie wird schließlich von Cersei für drei Tage eingesperrt und schließlich zu ihr geführt. * Die Untersuchung finden nördlich der Mauer statt. Samwell Tarly, der sich die Toten ansehen muss, bemerkt, dass sie schwarze Hände haben. In der Serie fällt Samwell jedoch auf, dass ihnen kein Verwesungsgeruch anhaftet. *Trotz der Warnungen, dass die Hunde und Pferde vor den beiden Leichen scheuen, beschließt Mormont sie in die Schwarze Festung bringen zu lassen, um sie von Aemon untersuchen zu lassen. Die beiden Leichen können nur mit Mühe in die Schwarze Festung gezogen werden. *Der Kampf zwischen Mago und Drogo findet im Buch so nicht statt. Drogo wird im Kampf mit einem anderen Khalasar leicht verwundet wird, als er Khal Ogo und dessen Sohn getötet hat. *Robb wird von den verschiedenen Lords an je einem Tag auf die Probe gestellt. **Roose Bolton und Robett Glauer kommen an dieser Stelle bereits vor. Robb meint der Großjon sei nicht einmal der Schlimmste, sondern nur der Lauteste von ihnen, Roose Bolton würde ihn immerzu finster und abschätzend ansehen. Jedoch ist das Banner des Hauses Bolton neben einigen anderen (Haus Umber, Haus Cerwyn, Haus Mormont, Haus Hornwald) in der Serie zu sehen. **Osha gibt Bran den Rat im Götterhain bevor Robb aufgebrochen ist. **Rickon scheint in der Serie vorherzusehen, dass ihr Vater und ihre Mutter nicht zurückkehren. In den Büchern wird er wegen Robbs nahender Abreise immer wilder und trauriger, selbes geschieht auch mit seinem Schattenwolf Struppel. Es ist nicht klar, ob wer von beiden das Gemüt des anderen bestimmt. *Catelyn erreicht Weißwasserhafen, wo sie mit den Manderlys nach Maidengraben reist. Dort schließen sie sich Robbs Heer an. **Ihr Onkel, Brynden Tully, schließt sich Catelyn an, da er mit Lysas Entscheidungen und Charakter ebenfalls nicht einverstanden ist. **Ser Rodrik Cassel reist von Weißwasserhafen nach Winterfell wo er auf Anweisung Catelyns als Kastellan dient. **Catelyn unterstützt ihren Sohn Robb aktiv bei seinen Kriegsplänen. Sie unterstützt die Entscheidung das Heer aufzuteilen und den Zwillingen den Fluss zu überqueren. Sie gibt Robb den Hinweis Roose Bolton Tywins Heer entgegenzustellen. *Tywins Hauptquartier für den Feldzug ist das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, wo Tyrion seinen Vater im Hauptschankraum aufsucht. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des ersten Buches A Game of Thrones wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 50: Arya IV - Arya hat eine Tanzstunde mit Syrio und flieht nach dem Meryn Trant sie überrascht, flieht und ersticht einen Stallungen. *Kapitel 58: Eddard XV - Varys besucht Eddard in seiner Zelle und teilt ihm Neuigkeiten mit. *Kapitel 52: Jon VII - Die Leichen werden kurz nördlich der Mauer untersucht und in die Schwarze Festung gebracht, die Nachricht vom Tod des Königs erreicht die Schwarze Festung, Eddard wird zum Verräter erklärt. *Kapitel 51: Sansa IV - Sansa wird gefangen gehalten, vor Cersei geführt und soll schließlich Briefe schreiben. *Kapitel 40: Catelyn VII - Catelyn ist wegen eines Briefes aus Schnellwasser auf Lysa wütend, da ihre Heimat von einem Lennister-Heer unter Kommando von Jaime Lennister bedroht wird. Sie verlässt Hohenehr vermutlich schon vor der Verhaftung Eddards. *Kapitel 42: Tyrion VI - Tyrion wird begleitet von Bronn die Bergstraße, wo er von Tysha erzählt, er zieht die Bergstämme auf seine Seite. *Kapitel 52: Jon VII - Allisar Thorn provoziert Jon, Jon trifft schließlich auf Othor. *Kapitel 61: Daenerys VI - Die Dothraki erreichen Lhazar, Daenerys überredet Drogo, sich von Mizzi Maz Duur behandeln zu lassen. *Kapitel 53: Bran VI - Robb zieht die Nordlords ein, Bran denkt über Robb, er ist zugegen als Großjon Umber Robb auf die Probe stellt, Osha gibt Bran einen Rat im Götterhain und erst dann verabschiedet sich. *Kapitel 55: Catelyn VIII - Catelyn erreicht mit ihrem Onkel Maidengraben, wo sie Robb sein Lager aufgeschlagen hat. *Kapitel 56: Tyrion VII - Tyrion und die Bergstämme treffen auf Tywins Armee und stellt ihnen die Stammesleute vor *Kapitel 57: Sansa V - Sansa besucht Joffreys erste Hofversammlung und bittet um Hilfe für ihren Vater Galerie 108 Großjon Nahaufnahme 3.jpg 108 Mirri Maz Duur Nahaufnahme.png 108 Großjon Nahaufnahme 2.jpg 108 Mago fordert Drogo heraus.jpg 108 Tyrion Bronn Shagga Timett.jpg 108 Sam erzählt über Wanderer.jpg 108 Mordane vor den Lennister Soldaten.jpg 108 Galbart Glauer Nahaufnahme.jpg 108 Robb zieht in den Krieg.jpg 108 Shagga2.jpg 108 Othor2.jpg 108 Arya trainiert.jpg 108 Arya auf der Flucht.jpg 108 Daenerys Nahaufnahme.jpg 108 Großjon Nahaufnahme.png 108 Kevan Nahaufnahme.jpg 108 Sansa und Mordane.jpg 108 Tywin und Kevan.jpg 108 Robb und Theon.jpg 108 Robb und Großjon.jpg 108 Jeor mit Brief.jpg 108 Syrio Arya.jpg 108 Großjon Nahaufnahme.jpg 108 Sansa Nahaufnahme.jpg 108 Joffrey Nahaufnahme.jpg 108 Shagga.jpg 108_Daenerys_Irri.jpg 108_Daenerys_Doreah.jpg| 108_Daenerys_Doreah_Irri.jpg 108_Daenerys_Drogo_01.jpg 108_Daenerys_Drogo.jpg| 108_Drogo.jpg 108_Mirri.jpg 108_Doreah_Irri.jpg 108_Mirri_Jorah.jpg 108_Daenerys.jpg 108_Daenerys_Doreah_Rakharo.jpg 108_Drogo_02.jpg 108_Drogo_01.jpg 108_Arya_01.jpg 108_Robyn_Lysa_01.jpg 108_Robyn_Lysa.jpg 108_Osha.jpg 108_Jon_01.jpg 108_Jon_Jeor_Mormont.jpg 108_Othor.jpg 108_Jon.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * en:The Pointy End es:Por el lado de la punta fr:Frapper d'estoc it:La guerra alle porte pl:Ostry koniec pt-br:A Ponta Aguçada ru:Острый конец ro:Un duşman străvechi zh:TV:第一季第八集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1